


Walk of Nightmares

by CourtesyTrefflin, KitKatOfMidgard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Family, Gen, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtesyTrefflin/pseuds/CourtesyTrefflin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatOfMidgard/pseuds/KitKatOfMidgard
Summary: On Endor, Luke Skywalker shares a vision with Darth Vader of what the future could hold. That sets him off on another path as he struggles to do something, anything, to save his father's life. Luke doesn't want to let him go, but he may not even have a choice.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic was inspired one day when I wondered how Luke would have reacted if he saw a vision of how his father would die. It's not very long, but I hope you enjoy it! :D This is a collab between me and my sisters and our youngest sister/bestest friend who goes by the name KitKatOnMidgard here. :P

Exhaustion threatens to pull Luke Skywalker under until he finally gives up, succumbing to the darkness and letting his eyes fall closed. It's late at night, and they have so much to do in the morning, not least of which includes handing himself over to Darth Vader who also happens to be his father. Part of Luke can't even believe that his father - the Jedi hero the entire galaxy seems to worship - could have become someone the galaxy universally loathes.

Despite the common beliefs to the contrary, Luke is certain that Vader isn't completely lost. He refuses to give up the hope that his true father is still in there somewhere. What happened to him - he wonders - what caused a good man, someone who old Ben Kenobi called a friend, to turn into something like that? Maybe it doesn't matter anyways. The end result will hopefully be the same. He'll surrender himself to the Empire and trust in the Force that he'll succeed in saving Vader along with himself.

Luke suddenly finds himself standing in a dimly lit room, clouded by fog. Just beyond him is another presence. Dark. Menacing. _Familiar_. Vader. He somehow instinctively knows that while his body is resting, the Force has guided him here to show him something.

The rasp of the respirator greets his ears next as he peers anxiously, searching for the first sight of his father. It's been so long since they've last met, and Luke would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious. And excited.

"My son." Vader steps through the fog, standing in front of Luke and looking down at him. Unlike for so many others, the mask does not inspire unaltered fear. Rather, it ignites something else: a burning yearning to know the man behind the mask, to know something - _anything_ \- about the man Vader used to be, the man he'll always be, though he'll likely deny it.

"Father." The word slips free before Luke can censure it, and he finds that he doesn't really care. "Where are we? What's going on?" Under normal circumstances, he'd probably never direct those questions to the Sith Lord, but this is different. In matters of the Force, Vader is definitely superior. Besides, Luke trusts that his father won't willfully hurt him.

"We are in the Force, young one," Vader rumbles, vocoder concealing any emotions which could be gleaned from his normal voice. _What does he sound like for real anyways?_ "I believe it is trying to show us something,"

"What?" Luke wonders, turning to glance around them.

"Watch." The single word reply is as much a command as it is a suggestion. Luke obediently falls silent, directing his full attention away from the man at his side to the unknown in front of them. Slowly, the landscape changes, giving rise to something entirely different. Though it's not completely vivid, Luke can still make out the most important features.

In the center of a dark room, sitting atop a fancy-looking chair perched at the top of sturdy-looking stairs, a decrepit elderly man, his yellow eyes glowing menacingly, gazes steadily in Luke's general direction — though something tells him it's not him or Vader the man is looking at.

Turning, Luke can see himself standing next to a towering window near the throne. Vader is standing on the other side of the Emperor. "Good," the old man encourages with a cackle. "I can feel your anger. I am unarmed. Take your weapon. Strike me down with all your hatred and your journey towards the dark side will be complete."

The vision Luke clearly can resist no longer. With a flash of darkness, the lightsaber flies into his hand. The vision Luke ignites it in an instant and swings it towards the Emperor, but vision Vader's own red lightsaber intersects it midway, the two clashing blades gleaming a dangerous red-blue only inches away from the Emperor, who never flinches.

The scene shifts again. Vision Vader is thrown to the ground by the sheer force of vision Luke's fury, and as he raises his lightsaber to defend himself against vision Luke's attacking blade, it cuts through his hand instead. Metal and sparks of the electric wires fly out of the severed wrist, the lightsaber tumbling out of his hand and falling deep into the shaft.

Vision Luke stands over vision Vader, holding his green blade over him. He looks up to see the Emperor descending the steps, looking gleefully smug. "Good!" he gloats, "Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!"

Vision Luke hesitates, his gaze straying to vision Vader, lying helplessly on the ground, his face hidden by the helmet. He finally takes a step back, throwing his lightsaber aside.

"Never!" vision Luke snarls, "I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

The Emperor's face twists in rage. "So be it, _Jedi_ ," he hisses, raising his hands. Bright blue electricity flies from his fingers, and the scene shifts once more.

Vision Luke lies on the floor, writhing in pain as the Emperor continues to manipulate the Dark Side to allow his hands to shoot lightning.

"Now, young Skywalker, you will die," the Emperor declares, the intensity of the electricity beginning to increase. Vision Vader, who's been standing beside him the entire time suddenly moves forwards, grabbing him from behind. The Emperor raises his hands with a screech, lightning arcing backwards and crackling onto vision Vader.

The cyborg steps over to the edge of the shaft, hurling the Emperor down. Electricity continues pouring from his fingers as he disappears into the flash of an explosion.

The scene flickers again, showing vision Luke kneeling next to vision Vader, who has his helmet off.

"Go, my son. Leave me," he urges. Luke can barely hold back a gasp of surprise when he sees his father's face. He looks so old, so defeated even. The one thing which stands out are his bright blue eyes; they're exactly the same shade as Luke's.

"No," vision Luke protests, "You're coming with me. I can't leave you here. I've got to save you."

"You already have, Luke," he murmurs, voice growing steadily weaker, "You were right about me. Tell your sister… you were right."

"Father, I won't leave you," vision Luke insists. Vision Vader smiles one last time, his saddened eyes searching his son's before they close for the final time.

With that, the vision slowly dissipates, leaving Luke in a stunned silence. He can barely even formulate a thought, much less a word, as his surroundings shift back to a misty gray. That's not right. His father can't just _die_ like that! Not after they just found each other. No. He won't let that happen. The future isn't predetermined, right? He can still change things. He can still make a difference, and he must do it to save his father.

"Father," Luke whispers, turning his gaze towards where he knows Vader is standing. The cyborg remains motionless, though he tilts his helmet slightly in acknowledgement of the title. "Father, I can't let you die. We have to do something," he tells him pleadingly.

"There is nothing which can be done, my son," Vader rumbles ominously. "The vision will transpire, and any attempts to alter the future we have witnessed will only serve to bring about another which is far worse."

"But —" Luke begins, falling silent when his father holds up a hand to forestall any complaints.

"It is a sacrifice which is worth it," Vader decides firmly. "It will not be easy to defeat the Emperor, and as you saw, it was solely a stroke of luck."

"It was his overconfidence," Luke counters, crossing his arms. "If we know what we're facing, then we can defeat him together and survive."

"He is much too powerful for us to face him and live," his father replies, a hint of something — regret perhaps? — in his tone. "I am not willing to risk your life. Stay with your friends. It will be far safer for you."

"And leave you to… do what? Try to confront him alone and get killed?" demands Luke, raising his chin defiantly. "Absolutely not. I'm coming there, and we can destroy him together. And if we fail, we'll still be together."

He senses an emotion which he can't quite name from the Sith, and for a long moment, he doesn't speak. "I am willing to die if it means you will not."

Vader's words leave Luke completely speechless for at least a minute, maybe more. What can he say to that? How can he convince his father that they can create a different future, a better one, if they only try? "The Force gave us a warning," he says at last. "It showed us what could have happened. With the knowledge we now have, there's no way that it will still be the same."

"Even together, we are not strong enough to destroy the Emperor. He may have foreseen this moment," Vader argues. "He may already have prepared for the possibility that I join you and attempt to end his reign."

"But either way, we're still in danger," points out Luke stubbornly. If he gives up now, he'll be agreeing to sacrifice his father's life, something he is completely unwilling to do. "And if we don't use this opportunity which we now have, if we wait until later, he'll have even more time. The longer we wait the more dangerous it is for both of us!"

"You do not understand the Emperor as I do," Vader objects. "You do not have the luxury of time to learn more about him. He will seek to manipulate you with his words. He'll influence your mind to coax you to behave as he desires. It is impossible to resist him."

"It would be if I understand what he's doing," Luke mumbles, turning his gaze towards their surroundings. He doesn't think they'll have much more time to talk or plan, but this is probably the safest place they can discuss anything.

"You do not have the emotional control which would be necessary," his father informs him, a bit coldly. "If you come, the Emperor will win, either by killing me or you. One of us will remain as his right hand."

"No," Luke denies vehemently. "I won't give in to him. I'll never turn to the Dark Side, Father. You saw. I wouldn't turn, and he tried to kill me." His eyes search the mask, hoping desperately for some sign that his father is receptive to his words.

He's not. The temperature around them seems to plunge, and all Luke can feel from Vader now, is anger. "He will not harm you," hisses Vader stepping closer until he's towering over Luke. It takes all his willpower not to flinch away from the menacing figure before him. If he moves even one foot forward, he'll literally be touching the Sith.

"I order you not to come," Vader continues, tone brooking no refusal. "You will not come, my son, and we can discuss this later at length." Luke is almost tempted to agree, but something in his father's tone indicates that there may not be a later. Could Vader really do something as rash as attacking the Emperor on his own? Luke doesn't know. It's not impossible.

"I don't want to lose you," Luke whispers, so quietly he isn't sure that his father even heard him. Vader clasps his shoulder firmly, yet with far more gentleness than Luke thought him capable of.

"I must protect you," his father returns before moving back.

Luke opens his mouth to say something, _anything_ to stop the future from spiraling out of his control, but his increasing desperation ripples the Force around him, and everything slips away. He tries in vain to grasp onto Vader's disappearing presence, but it's already gone. He opens his eyes to see himself on Endor, in the small secluded corner where he'd gone to try and meditate on what he should do.

Well, he got the answers he wanted. He has no choice but to go to Vader, if only to prevent his father from doing anything rash and getting killed. He decides to ignore that he'll be blatantly going against his father's wishes. It's not as though he has a choice anyways. Shaking his head, he moves to rise from his place and go in search of Leia. It's hard to believe that she's really his twin, but it's as though he's always known it.

Suddenly, he feels a gentle brush against his mind which feels unmistakably like Vader. " _I'm still here_." The voice sounds much like Vader's but not exactly. It's almost as if he's letting his natural voice filter through their bond. Luke doesn't reply, though he allows the love he feels for his father to slip through his shields in response. It's time to find and talk to Leia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)
> 
> The next chapter should be out in a couple weeks! :P


	2. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos, read, or reviewed! I love hearing your thoughts! :D

Luke steps back into the Ewok chief's hut to see the celebrations still going on, as they were when he'd left. "Leia?" he calls quietly as he approaches her.

"Yes?" she answers, looking up.

"I need to talk to you," Luke continues nervously.

"Of course," she replies, rising to her feet and carefully moving around the Ewoks surrounding her.

They step out into the dark night, the sounds of the forest filtering in on them. The Death Star shines brightly in the darkened sky, as if it itself was a moon.

"What is it?" she inquires anxiously, pulling him from his distracted musings.

He needs to tell her what he's planning to do, but first she needs to know who she is, that they're twins. He doesn't know for sure if he's going to come back from this, and he'd rather die with the peace of knowing that Leia is aware of her true heritage. Just how to start? "Leia, do you remember your parents? Your real ones?"

"I remember my mother a little bit," she murmurs quietly, "She died when I was very young."

"What do you remember?" he asks.

"Just… images, really," she replies thoughtfully. "Feelings."

"Tell me," Luke urges.

Leia sighs, giving him a sideways glance as she looks down. "She was very beautiful. Kind… but sad." Her gaze locks with his as she raises her head, her silky hair tumbling over her shoulders as the movement rustles it. "Why are you asking me all this?"

Now it's Luke's turn to avert his gaze. "I… have no memory of my mother. I never knew her."

She tilts her head, gaze searching him. "Luke, tell me. What's troubling you?"

He takes a sharp breath. "Vader is here. Now, on this moon."

Leia's eyes widen in alarm. "How do you know?"

"I have felt his presence. He can feel when I'm near, and I'm sure the Emperor has heard word of it. That's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here." He pauses for a moment, sighing quietly. There's no way he can tell her the entire reason he needs to go, namely to save Vader's life, but at least he can tell her most of the truth.

"I have to face them," he adds solemnly.

"But why?" Leia protests, confused, "When we blow up the Death Star, both of them will die anyway."

"I… I have to go, Leia," Luke insists, finally deciding to drop the bombshell. "Vader is my father. "

She gawks at him in shock for a speechless moment. "Your father?"

He nods. "There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance." He's not going to deny that what he's doing is extremely dangerous, and there is a high chance he — and Vader — won't get out alive, which is exactly why he has to go. At least with both of them there, maybe there's a chance that they'll survive.

Leia shakes her head, taking a step back. "Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I - I don't understand and could never have."

"You're wrong, Leia. You have the power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have. The Force is strong in my family. My father has it. I have it. And… my sister has it."

Leia stares at him for a long while.

"Yes, it's you Leia," he states.

She looks away for a moment before nodding slowly. "I know. Somehow…. I've always known."

"Then you know why I must go," Luke asserts. Well, she doesn't exactly understand, but it's close to whatever truth he can salvage enough to tell her.

"No!" Leia almost snaps, "Luke, run away, far away. If they can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you."

"No you don't," he insists, "You've always been strong."

"But… why must you confront them?" she demands, confusion evident in her tone.

"Because… " Luke begins, "There's still good in Vader. I've felt it. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try." He hesitates. "And I had… a vision. There was… bad things happening in the future. The only way to change anything is if I go to confront the Emperor."

"If… if you're sure," Leia replies softly, reaching out and pulling him into a hug. He swallows tightly, sadness threatening to overwhelm him. This could be the last time he sees her. He's simply glad that it's under truthful circumstances.

After a long moment, he finally lets go. Turning, he walks away down the path leading out of the village, into the darkness of the night. The one thing he knows for certain is that this will be a _very_ long night.

***

Despite what Vader said, Luke is certain that he's wrong. They _must_ confront Sidious now, without delay. The stormtroopers roughly push Luke through an exit and into the Imperial base on Endor, his hands cuffed in front of him. He's not afraid, not of how Vader will react anyways. He only fears what may happen when they confront the Emperor.

He feels his father approaching, presence a maelstrom of darkness, tinged with anger and — and is that fear? This isn't going to be a pleasant meeting, not when he openly defied Vader's demands, but he doesn't have time for regrets. As Luke is led deeper into the facility, the door in front of them slides open, and Vader steps through. The sound of his respirator echoes off the walls, seeming louder than normal.

"My Lord," the commander steps forward. "This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area." Vader doesn't answer, so he hastily continues. "He was armed only with this." He holds out Luke's lightsaber.

Only Luke can feel the barely contained anger in the Dark Lord, but he doesn't even flinch. Everything is going to be alright. It has to be. He keeps repeating that, though he's not certain how much he believes it anymore. "Good work, Commander," Vader finally rumbles, taking the lightsaber from the other man. "Leave us to conduct your search."

"Yes, my Lord," the commander replies, practically scrambling away along with the stormtroopers. Maybe they can actually sense Vader's bad mood after all.

The second the door slides closed leaving them alone, Vader rounds on Luke. "I distinctly remember telling you _not to come_ ," he hisses.

"I never agreed not to come," Luke says in defence. If his wrists weren't cuffed, he'd cross his arms. There's a pause, and Vader doesn't speak. "We might as well figure out what we're going to do," he continues slowly, looking at the impenetrable mask, "Because you can hardly send me back to my friends."

"I can imprison you aboard my Star Destroyer," Vader counters darkly.

Luke pauses. "And take the risk that the Emperor leaves the Death Star?" he queries, raising an eyebrow. "It worked out in the vision we saw. Why can't we just attack him together?"

"We already discussed this," Vader huffs. "I am not going to put you in danger."

" _Father_ , we have the perfect opportunity now," Luke argues. "I know how to fight much better than I did during our duel on Bespin."

Instead of answering, his father turns the lightsaber hilt over in his hand. "I noticed you had constructed a new lightsaber," he comments, igniting it and observing the humming green blade before extinguishing it again. "Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen."

"If I'm so powerful, then our combined strength should be enough to destroy the Emperor," Luke coaxes. He's not used to dealing with stubborn individuals, but Vader is definitely an exception. Unless luck is on his side, Luke is certain he'll never be able to change Vader's mind. Well, the least he can do is try.

"It is too big a risk right now," Vader insists. "You are not yet ready."

Luke frowns. "What happened to it being my destiny to destroy him?" he mumbles, remembering what his father had told him on Bespin. Vader, probably wisely, chooses to ignore the comment.

"If you take me to the Death Star, we can attack him together," Luke points out, mulling over their options. "You can pretend that I'm a prisoner, and I won't listen to anything he says," he wheedles as Vader continues to remain silent. "You fought the Sith as Anakin Skywalker, didn't you?" He hesitates as the temperature in the room seems to drop. His father clearly doesn't like being reminded of his past.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me," Vader intones, darkly.

Luke snorts. "If you're not Anakin, then how can I be your son?" It's a rhetorical question, so he doesn't expect a direct answer.

There's another pause, this one longer than before, and the respirator cycles four times before Vader speaks again. "It will be extremely dangerous," he warns, obviously opting to ignore Luke's prior statement. Again. "Sidious may suspect our plan before we have a chance to put it into motion."

Luke raises his chin, trying to project an aura of calm and determination which he doesn't truly feel. "That's a risk we'll have to take."

The noise that escapes the vocoder sounds like a sigh. "If we embark on this course of action, then you must know that Sidious is extremely powerful with the Force," Vader cautions. "He prefers using Force lightning over lightsaber combat, but if we do face him in a duel, we must be prudent to avoid serious harm."

"Force lightning?" Luke questions, uneasily. "I didn't know that was possible."

"There is much which you do not know," his father answers gravely. "This is why I am reluctant to take you with me to confront the Emperor. You are much stronger than he, though your training is sorely lacking."

Luke knows he could easily end up injured or dead if he goes, but he doesn't have a choice. He knows somehow that if they don't use this opportunity, they may not get another until it is too late. "It'll be easier here, Father, when the Emperor is away from the Imperial Center. You know I'm right."

"Yes," Vader admits reluctantly, "But I fear I will yet regret this." The respirator cycles once before he continues. "You can deflect Force lightning with your lightsaber or your hands with proper training. We do not have enough time for me to teach you the technique, but I can do it."

"Doesn't seem _too_ hard," mumbles Luke tentatively, watching as Vader clips Luke's lightsaber to his belt next to his own.

"Your opinion will change when the Emperor shows you the true power of the Dark Side." The reply is far from encouraging, but at least Vader is willing to go along with the plan, however difficult it may be. Honestly, Luke wasn't certain that he'd be able to convince his father that they don't have a choice. Maybe deep down Vader agreed, but his desire to keep Luke safe overruled that knowledge.

"Come. If we will attempt to destroy Sidious, then we must hurry," Vader instructs, motioning for Luke to follow him. The Sith's back cape swirls as he turns and strides down the hall. Luke trails him at a quick pace so as to keep up with his father. Vader doesn't speak aloud, though he touches Luke reassuringly through their bond. " _You're going to be alright,_ " he says, sounding more like Anakin than he does Vader.

" _Don't die,_ " Luke begs silently. " _I don't want to lose you._ "

" _And I do not wish to leave you either, but it may not be a choice I will be able to make,_ " his father answers. " _If it comes to choosing between me and you, I will not hesitate to sacrifice myself for you._ "

Yes. Luke knows that, but that doesn't make the thought of losing his father hurt any less. He continues following Vader, offering up a silent prayer to the Force maybe, that both of them survive the encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this maybe consider reviewing or leaving kudos...? :)


End file.
